He fights
by domako
Summary: He fights. He fights and I'm always on the sidelines, watching. Listening. I try to hear him breathing. I know it's stupid, but somehow, that makes me feel safe. SasuNaru oneshot drabble. Naruto's POV.


Ah, a small drabble. I woke up at five AM today, went to plug coffee from yesterday in, and the cord is missing.

I'm the only one awake, and no-one is on AIM, so naturally I'm bored.

It's been a while since I've written. Even longer since I wrote for Sasuke and Naruto. I-I actually missed it.

Anyway. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and never, ever will.

-----

He fights.

He fights and I'm always on the sidelines, watching. Listening.

I try to hear him breathing. I know it's stupid, but somehow, that makes me feel safe.

When I see how hard he's worked, I just want to go wipe away his sweat. Kiss the tears that result from his strained eyes. Fix his wounds...

But I don't.

I tell him, "You're an idiot, Sasuke."

He smirks. Maybe it's because he knows it's my way of showing I care. He doesn't talk about it, though. He only smirks, and replies, "Shut up, dobe, I'm almost finished."

I try to hide the smile that appears on my face by taking a sip of water.

Sakura throws me a look that could be deadly. _She's poison._ Is what comes to my mind without thinking.

And maybe it's true.

Whenever she gives me one of those looks, I know she's serious about Sasuke. The same serious I used to be about her. Or, at least...I think? I can't remember it's been so long. All I know is it's only a crush now.

Sasuke's okay with it, because I've always liked Sakura.

Atleast now we all get along a little better. I tell Sasuke it bothers me when he treats Sakura like crap, so he tries to be a little nicer.

It doesn't come across too well, but I still see the effort.

Sakura sees it, too. That's all that really matters. Though,...I don't really think she minds. She's known how Sasuke was for a long time, and it's never made her back down. It's made her weak a couple of times. Made her cry, I think.

But she knows he doesn't hate her.

Sensei watches us. He reads his book. Flipping through worn pages pages is how he spends his days. Sometimes I worry about him, but I actually think he enjoys it.

I think maybe he realizes there's something between Sasuke and me.

The first time we kissed, he came into the room. I pulled away. So did Sasuke.

My hands were still holding onto his shirt.

I don't know if he saw or not, because I wasn't looking when he came in.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked, lowering that orange-covered novel from his face.

Sasuke groaned and looked away.

I could have killed him. He was putting this on me. It was what _I_ said that had to get us out of this. So I made it out like we were fighting. I yelled some stuff, then held Sasuke to the wall. I made it out to be something about Sakura.

Kakashi smiled. His face was covered, but I could tell he was smiling. Maybe it's because of his eyes...

Then he started reading his book again and left the room.

Sasuke laughed. I couldn't stay mad after that. His laugh always seemed to distract me from anything and everything I was doing. It made me weak. Maybe it's because I've never heard his laugh before we started like this.

I think I'm the only one he's ever shared that side of him with.

When we're together, he seems like a different person. A happy one.

The first time we had sex, I cried. Sasuke got all worried, like somehow he'd hurt me.

I told him I was happy. For the first time in my life, someone cared about me.

We talked a little after that. Sasuke held me. He constantly asked me if I needed anything, if I was cold. I told him I was fine as long as he was there, And he stayed.

He fights.

Sasuke's always trained hard like that, but I've never really noticed it like this. I guess I worried, but I couldn't help it.

"You're a bastard, Sasuke." I say, and I toss a rock at him. It misses.

He doesn't stop. "You're annoying, Naruto."

Sakura looks like she's in ecstasy. Both hands go to her chest as she watches him, and she smiles. "He's so good-looking."

And for the first time, I agree with her.


End file.
